Mike Pellowski
Michael Joseph Pellowski is a comic book writer. Prior to his career in comics, Pellowski was a professional football player for the New England Patriots. Pellowski has also worked as a teacher in the subjects of art, health, and philosopy. Pellowski was a writer for the comic book series, Spider-Man Magazine. Biography Early life Born January 24, 1949 in New Brunswick, New Jersey, Michael J. Pellowski is the oldest of five children born to Michael Pellowski III and Charlotte Novack Pellowski. He is of Russian and Hungarian descent. Four of his uncles on his father's side served in various branches of the military during World War II, and his uncle Charles "Muscles" Pellowski had a distinguished record in the Navy's Silent Service (Submarine). Michael grew up in an improvished, broken home, which for a time had no heat and barley enough food. His father was seldom present, and the early death of a his brother John, due to illness, later affected him greatly. When the neighborhood Michael's family lived in evolved into a rough area, the lure of juvenile delinquency became a magnet too strong to resist. Years of fights, alcohol abuse and trouble with the law ensued. After being arrested and placed on probation, Michael discovered books and sports. Michael's talents for athletics and creative writing helped him successfully endure his parents messy divorce and the splitting up of his siblings. Success in academics and athletics changed him from a teen labeled as one of the "worst troublemakers in school," to a class president and the best graduating athlete of his class. He was recruited by numerous colleges and universities, including many Ivy League schools. Michael is a graduate of St. Peters Elementary School, Franklin High School, and Rutgers College, all in New Jersey. Athletic Accolades at Rutgers In 1969, Pellowski set a school record by making four Quarterback sacks in one game against Lafayette College and followed it up with three Quarterback sacks in a game against Lehigh University in 1970. In all, he had 18 career QB sacks with nine sacks coming in 1969. Pellowski won Associated Press Division | All East Honorable Mention honors in 1970. In Baseball, Pellowski posted a career batting average of .312 hitting .375 in 1969 and .250 in 1970 in limited roles. In 1969, he had seven pinch hits in a row (including two in the preseason). At the end of his college graduation in 1971, he had pro football trials in the CFL (Montreal) and NFL (New England). He was the first Rutgers player to try out with the New England Patriots. Career Semi-Pro Football career Pellowski played for the Hartford Knights in the Semi-Pro ACFL starting at middle linebacker in the league championship game against the Norfork Neptunes in 1971. He also played two years for the semi-pro New Jersey Oaks serving as the team's defensive captain and signal caller. Pellowski later coached football at New Brunswick High School in New Jersey. Teacher Michael Pellowski taught school in New Jersey, working at several public and private alternative schools. He worked at the Franklin Alternative School and The Gibbons School, a special program funded by the New Brunswick School District and located on campus at Rutgers University. His last teaching position was employment at Green Brook Academy, a private alternative school. Comics Mike Pellowski began his comic career in the early 1970s. He has written comics for Archie Comics, Charlton Comics, DC Comics, and Marvel Comics. Personal life Michael has been married to his former high school sweetheart, Judy Pellowski (née Snyder) for fourty-eight years. Morgan, their oldest son, was an actor, playwright and puppeteer. He died in a car accident on his 22nd birthday and is honored by having a New Jersey playground and a Rutgers scolarship in his name. Michael's second son, Matthew, is a screenwriter, director, producer and owner of Red Line Studios in New York City. Michael's only daughter, Melanie, is an author and former cable sports reporter who covered the minor league teams of the Boston Red Sox. She now teaches television production courses in New Jersey's Hopewell Valley Regional School District. Michael's youngest son, Martin, is an avid wildlife and pet photographer who works for Rutgers University. Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man Magazine staff